


A Good Time

by Umbalite



Series: More Human Jaspidot [1]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Jaspidot - Freeform, jasperidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbalite/pseuds/Umbalite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper meets Peridot at a party and takes her home. Cue NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> The "neither of us want to be at this party so lets go back to my place" prompt I saw somewhere. My first NSFW work.
> 
> If you are joining us from my tumblr (unabashed-jaspidot) this is the work formerly titled MORE HUMAN JASPIDOT.

Peridot couldn’t believe she let Lapis drag her to this party. For starters, Peridot hated parties and had an extreme distaste for being hit on by gross boys. Both things usually kept Peridot well away from parties. Secondly, she had better things to be doing, like playing Mortal Combat and finishing her lab assignments for her chemistry class. With finals in two weeks, she really should be studying right now, not trying to keep an eye out for her friend from the bar as she ran around trying to find her buddy. Peridot sipped her coke, despising all the people around her. Twice already she had to turn away some sleaze who was trying to shack up with her, using her go to response of "I’m a lesbian." It wasn’t true, but boys seemed to understand "lesbian" better than "polysexual but still uninterested in dudes," so she told little white lies every now and then. She downed her drink as she turned around once more, scanning the crowd for Lapis.

This was another reason she didn’t go to parties: Lapis always ditched her. She didn’t mean to, of course, but Lapis was just such a social butterfly that she couldn’t stand to be in one place too long when she knew her other friends were about. If Peridot asked her to stay with her the whole night, she would, of course, but Peridot didn’t want to put a damper on Lapis’s evening, so she waited at the bar for her roommate and made little attempt to take her advice of "try to have fun". She was supposed to be introducing her to her friend Steven, but Peridot guessed she hadn’t managed to pry the birthday boy away from the crowd. Peridot wondered why a seventeen year old would even have his birthday party at a bar, but in a city this small, rec centers and bars were one and the same. Besides, she vaguely remembers hearing Lapis say that his dad played gigs here or something, so the owner probably just did him a favor. 

Lost in pondering the dynamics of small city drinking laws, Peridot didn’t notice that someone had sat down next to her. Seeing movement in her periphery, she put on her sneer and swirled the ice in her glass. "Don’t bother, I’m gay," Peridot said flatly, not bothering to look up. The figure next to her just snorted. "I’d hope so, otherwise this encounter would be awkward."

She blinked in surprise and looked at the woman next to her. A surprisingly toned girl about Peridot’s age was sitting next to her, a similar look of disinterest on her face that Peridot had. She was idly sipping a beer, which normally Peridot would have made some snarky, disgusted comment about that piss-water if she had not been taken so off guard. Peridot blushed a little, embarrassed that she didn’t have some smart quip prepared. "Sorry," she sputtered stupidly. "I thought you were someone else."

She grinned and flipped her long, blonde hair off of her shoulder. "No biggie, I’m often mistaken for Jessica Alba," she joked. Peridot laughed loudly and immediately cut it off. Most thought her laugh was obnoxious. "Sorry," she apologized again, certain her face was the most hideous shade of red. To her relief, the girl laughed. "You’re cute, do you know that?" Peridot’s already warm face was just burning at this point and she nervously tore the napkin in front of her to little pieces instead of answering. The girl chucked again and took a swing of her drink. "You don’t think I look like Jessica Alba? C'mon, not even a little?"

Peridot continued to fiddle with the napkin scraps. While she was arguably the most attractive woman Peridot had encountered, she was no Jessica Alba. "No, Jessica Alba’s face is too sweet looking. You’ve got a more bad ass vibe going on, more like a young Beyoncé." A really muscular Beyonce. A really hot, blonde, incredibly ripped and way out of Peridot’s league Beyonce. 

The girl made an appreciative noise and nodded. "A young Beyoncé, huh? I can dig it. I’m Jasper, by the way." She extended her hand across the bar for Peridot to shake, which she did. "Peridot," she mumbled stupidly. Jasper smiled crookedly and called the bartender over. "Two shots of tequila,"she said. The bartender nodded and poured the shots. Jasper nodded at him and slid one shot over to Peridot. "How do you know Steven? I’m a friend of the family." She drank and slammed the shot glass on the bar, ordering two more. 

Peridot pressed her lips into a thin line and stared at the tequila, tentatively picking it up. Clearly, the enforcement of ID checks were followed loosely in Beach City. Peridot heard Lapis in the back of her head, saying "try to have a good time." Throwing caution to the wind, Peridot downed the shot, nearly choking on it. It _burned_. 

" I don’t, actually," she admitted, screwing up her face at the flavor of the tequila. "My roommate grew up with him. I got dragged along." Jasper nodded and scanned the room. "I’m guessing she left you here, then." When the drinks arrived, Jasper downed hers quickly and Peridot followed in suit. She had never met a teenager that was so casual about under aged drinking. She wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol that was making the room spin or her sense of adventure, but she found it exciting.

Jasper slid her empty shot glass away from her and sighed. "Listen, do you want to get out of here? This isn’t exactly my crowd, and you’ve looked miserable the whole party."

"Yeah, totes!" Peridot said a little loudly. She did not say totes. She had never said totes before in her life. Tequila was _weird_. 

Jasper grinned and stood up. "Great, my place isn’t far from here, so we don’t need a cab. I could probably drive, but better not risk anything, y'know?"

While she payed the bartender, Peridot whipped out her phone and called her absent roommate. After one ring she picked up. "Peridot, why call me when I’m across the room?"

"I don’t have time to find you!" she hissed. "I’m leaving with someone. I’ll see you later tonight!"

There was a pause on Lapis’s end. "Peri, I have the keys. Are you taking his car?"

"Her. And no, we are walking, _thank_. Not that I could drive anyway."

A short pause and then a gasp. "Oh god, Peridot, are you _drunk_?!"

Peridot rolled her eyes, not that Lapis could see. "I am trying to have a good time, _Mom_. Don’t wait up." And with that, she hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot goes to Jaspers place after a night of drinking. What antics will ensue? Spoiler: This is where it gets NSFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support! If you are joining us from my tumblr, unabashed-jaspidot, this is part two of the work that is posted on tumblr as MORE HUMAN JASPIDOT

Jasper flicked on the lights to her apartment, illuminating the great, big mess her roommate had left. She chuckled nervously and ran a hand through her long hair, knowing that this wasn’t a great first impression. Pizza boxes from last week and take out boxes from last nights dinner were stacked haphazardly on the side table in the living room, while half finished cans of soda and beer crowded the tv stand. Jasper had asked Amethyst to clean up a bit while they were walking over here, but she never texted back. She must be at Pearl’s tonight.

“Sorry about the mess, my roommate is kind of a slob,” Jasper apologized. It was the truth, Amethyst was horrible at keeping things clean, but she was only half of the problem. Jasper was the other half, but there was no need to take responsibility when Amethyst wasn’t here to defend herself. Peridot nodded, giving her the benefit of the doubt. “My roommate isn’t the cleanest either,” she assured. Lapis wasn’t orderly, but she also wasn’t this bad. Their dorm was almost always presentable, whether Lapis put the effort into it or not. If Peridot wanted things a certain way, she had to do it herself. 

Jasper led Peridot over the mess and into her room. She breathed a sigh of relief, remembering that she had cleaned up a few days ago and her space was still orderly, minus the unmade bed and the laundry piles. When she turned the lights on, two lumps under the blankets stirred and the cats poked up their heads. The bigger orange tabby meowed lazily and the fluffy white cat curled up again. Jasper hissed quietly and waved her arm. “Out of here, you two! Jaspercub, Amekitten, off the bed!” Both cats sat up and stretched once before hopping off the bed, both stopping to sniff Peridot and rub up on her leg on their way out. Peridot giggled and watched them saunter off. 

“You named your cat after yourself?” she inquired. Jasper laughed and shook her head. 

“No, Amekitten is my cat. Jaspercub is my roommates. We got really hammered about a year ago and thought it’d be funny to name our new kittens after each other. The names stuck, so we never bothered changing them.”

Peridot nodded, wondering how often Jasper drank. She found it unusual for someone so young to be drunk so often, but at the same time, Peridot led a pretty sheltered life, so she probably didn’t know what was usual. Suddenly, it clicked in Peridot’s sluggish tequila brain. “Your roommate is Amethyst?”

Jasper raised her eyebrows, surprised that Peridot knew her. “Yeah, what of it?" 

Peridot shook her head. "It’s nothing. I just know Pearl, that’s all. We’re pretty good friends, so I’ve met Amethyst- I had no idea she had a roommate." 

Shrugging, Jasper lifted a foot to untie her boot. "Well, you caught me. Amethyst’s secret roommate.” Successfully untying one shoe, she worked on the other. “Anyway, what do you like to do? I’ve got movies, some video games…"

"Video games are fine!” Peridot burst out, again louder than she meant to be. What was wrong with her? Drunk Peri was loud Peri. 

Jasper nodded and kicked off her shoes, fumbling around for the remote to her small tv. Sitting down, she retrieved the controllers to her Wii. “Good. Do you like Smash? I just got the new one if you want to play." 

Peridot interest was piqued. She was wanting to play the new game, but hadn’t gotten around to buying it yet. She nodded and took the controller from Jasper, settling herself on the bed beside her. "I’m not sure if I’ll be any good,” she admitted. “I’m kind of drunk!" 

Jasper laughed. "I’m sure you’ll be fine. You only had two drinks!” she said, dismissing the subject entirely. Peridot chuckled, forgetting about it too. Lapis told her to have a good time, right? What could be better than being drunk and playing video games with a cute girl? 

 

Kissing. Kissing a cute girl was better. Peridot wasn’t entirely sure how it happened, but it was happening. It was all kind of a blur of Peridot creaming Jasper in Smash Bros five times before she slipped up once and let Jasper win. Jasper turned into a huge gloat, never mind that she lost five times before that. Her bragging was met with a “shut up” from Peridot, which elicited a “make me” from Jasper, and Peridot had kissed Jasper. Or maybe Jasper kissed her? It was getting hard to remember. 

At any rate, they were on Jaspers bed, Peridot in Jaspers lap, the video game abandoned, and Jasper didn’t have her shirt on. Their mouthes parted for a moment and they sat there, panting quietly. Peridot licked her lips, unsure if the vodka taste was from Jaspers mouth or her own. Jasper looked down at the smaller girl in her lap, grinning at the blush that painted her face. Peridot grabbed another handful of the others hair and kissed her hungrily, knocking their teeth together painfully in the process. Jasper winced and pulled back. “Settle down, Dot. I ain’t going anywhere." 

Peridot blinked and touched Jaspers face. She had just as many drinks as Peridot did, but Jasper wasn’t anywhere as uncoordinated as Peridot felt. "You’re so pretty,” Peridot whispered, her voice full of wonder. Jasper paused and then burst into giggles. 

“Are you drunk or high?” she snickered. Peridot giggled alongside her for a moment and then kissed her neck, eager to get back to their previous activity. 

“Take your pants off?” she murmured, kissing Jasper on the soft skin behind her ear. She was going for sexy, but it came out more like a question. Jasper seemed to enjoy it anyway, kissing Peridot’s neck and shoulders in return. Suddenly, she froze and drew away, looking like she had forgotten something. “Actually, before we get to that…" 

"What’s wrong?” Peridot inquired. Jasper almost couldn’t look at her, she was so cute. Her pupils were blown so wide that the green-grey in her eyes were almost entirely gone. She was panting, her lips were swollen and slick from the kissing, and even in the dim light of the TV, Jasper could see the blush that ran all the way down her neck. The sight of her just made Jasper want to forget the whole thing and just pounce on her again, but she had to let her know while she could escape quickly. “Nothing’s wrong,” Jasper started, unsure with how to say it. She never really knows how to say it. “I just need to let you know before we start to get really into this…” She trailed off, not wanting to scare her away. She has had both boys and girls leave at this part, though some stayed, so maybe Peridot would? She just really wanted to keep kissing Peridot. 

“Just tell me,” Peridot said calmly, impatient to continue. Jasper sighed and looked away from her. “I’m trans, okay?” she finally managed to spit out. “Male to female, obviously- well, not obviously, but just before you get down there and-" 

Peridot turned Jasper’s head with one hand so that she’d look at her. "You’re a girl, right?” she said flatly.

Jasper knit her brows slightly, pausing before she answered. “Well, yeah, but-" 

"Then I don’t care,” Peridot said. She shoved Jasper back onto her bed and continued to kiss her. One hand worked its way under her bra to caress her breast and roll her nipple between her thumb and forefinger- eliciting a delicious gasp from Jasper. The other hand worked its way down to the hem of her pants, giving them an impatient tug. Returning to Jasper’s ear, she growled lowly, “Now, about those pants…"  
Jasper’s heart was racing, surprised by Peridot’s straightforwardness. She nodded and shimmied out of her jeans, tossing them off the bed and in the direction of a hamper. Whilst Jasper worked on that, Peridot quickly removed her skirt and shirt and- huh, her bra was missing, she suddenly noticed. When did _that_ happen? 

She was pulled out of her thoughts at the sight of Jasper, now shirtless and without pants- wearing nothing but boy shorts. They both sat there for a minute, just taking in the sight of each others bodies. Jasper had a tribal tattoo band on her left arm that Peridot hadn’t seen before and a scar about three inches long in the middle of her sternum. She distractedly leaned forward so that she could run a finger over it and was brought back to reality when the other cleared her throat.  
"Sorry!” Peridot said meekly. “I’m a little distractible.” Jasper smirked and touched Peridot’s waist where a large, discolored patch was. “It’s okay, I’m here to keep you focused. Nice birthmark."

"Thanks,” Peridot said, touching the mark herself. Jasper grinned and gently pushed Peridot so that she was laying down. Starting at her throat, Jasper left a trail of wet kisses down her chest, stomach, and finally to the hem of Peridot’s underwear. Taking the lacy fabric in her teeth, Jasper pulled the article off of Peridot and tossed it with the rest of their clothes. Peridot say up, resting herself on her elbows. “Impressive,” she approved.

“If you think that was impressive, you should see what else I can do with my mouth.” Jasper grinned mischievously and winked. 

“Prove it,” Peridot replied coolly, though she was blushing insanely. Jasper chuckled and licked her lips. 

“Alright, you asked for it." 

Wrapping her arms around Peridot’s hips and throwing Peridot’s legs over her shoulders, she pulled her close and went to business showing Peridot what was really impressive about her mouth. Peridot gasped. She had done this before, but it had never felt this good. She couldn’t help but buck her hips into Jasper’s face- she was trying to keep still and not suffocate Jasper, but how could she when Jasper was doing what she was doing? She gasped again sharply as Jasper took her clit in her mouth and sucked.  
"Oh, fuck, Jasper…” Peridot whimpered. “Fuck, yeah, right there…" 

The sounds Peridot made were absolutely beautiful to Jasper. She licked and sucked greedily as Peridot writhed underneath her, getting louder and louder as she progressed. Peridot’s hands were everywhere, grabbing anything that they could- sheets, pillows, her own hair, her breasts- until they finally settled on Jasper’s hair, bunching her hair in two tight fists as she held Jasper’s head in place. 

Not that Jasper minded- she enjoyed having her hair pulled. Taking a break from her clit, Jasper returned her affections to Peridot’s core, plunging her tongue into the warmth. Peridot was practically gushing, her fluids getting everywhere. Again, Jasper paid no mind to it, all of her attention on the writhing mess beneath her. She could feel Peridot’s toes curling on her lower back and knew that she was almost at her limit. Taking one finger, Jasper pressed it into Peridot, gently stroking and teasing. The moan that Jasper received in response was nearly enough to make her finish. As she continued, Peridot growled and propped herself up on one elbow. "Quit teasing!” she whined through her panting. Jasper grinned smugly and kissed the inside of her thigh as she slipped a second finger into her and thrusted quickly. 

“Oh fuck! Fuck!” she cried. Peridot’s hand flew up to cover her mouth, but Jasper grabbed her wrist. “Let me hear you,” she purred. Peridot pressed her lips together, still determined not to make so much noise, but when Jasper returned her attention to her clit, there was no stopping it. Her hands tangled in long, blonde hair as her thighs clamped onto Jasper’s head. 

“Oh my God! Jasper! Oh shit- Jasper!” She was practically screaming as she came into Jasper’s mouth, every muscle in her body tensed as she finished. Relaxing, Peridot flopped back onto the mattress as Jasper gently sucked her throbbing clit to help her ride out her orgasm. Peridot whined and made ‘come here’ motions with her hands, reaching out with one to push Jasper’s head away from her crotch so that she would do as requested. Jasper smiled and placed a kiss on her stomach before sitting up, wiping away the fluid from her face with her arm. She flopped down next to Peridot and kissed her deeply, Peridot not seeming to mind the taste of herself. Jasper brushed the bangs off of her forehead, sticky with sweat. She wiped her mouth again. “Are you always that wet?” she inquired. “Don’t get me wrong, it was really hot, I’m just curious." 

Peridot didn’t even blush- she was just past the point of being embarrassed to Jasper. "Only when it’s that good.” She kissed Jasper’s chest and pulled herself closer, her knee brushing Jasper’s groin. She started a little when she felt her erection, but quickly realized that while the experience was thrilling for herself, it must have also been exciting for Jasper, just with less relief. Clearing her throat, she sat up. “Do you want me to return the favor?” she questioned, reaching down to cup her groin. Blushing, Jasper looked away, embarrassed that she had noticed.

“I wasn’t going to ask, but yeah, if you don’t mind…” Jasper bit her lip and fumbled for the condoms in her nightstand drawer. She held it in her teeth as she removed her underwear. “Sorry,” she mumbled as she started to put it on. “I know kills the mood, but better safe than sorry.” Peridot nodded and waited patiently for her to be done.

“Never thought I’d have to be worried about getting pregnant by a girl,” Peridot half joked. 

Jasper chuckled and tossed the trash off the bed. 

“It gives a new meaning when I say 'suck my dick’ to people.” Peridot smiled kissed Jasper, running her tongue on abnormally sharp canine teeth and leaning on her so that she would lay down. Jasper obliged, kissing Peridot back, biting her lip gently. Reaching up, Jasper groped Peridot’s breasts, pinching her nipples gently. Peridot hissed into Jasper’s mouth and sat up so that she could throw her leg over Jasper’s hip. Now effectively straddling her, Peridot rocked her hips so that she slid Jasper’s member on her still wet opening without penetrating, giggling at the noises Jasper made. It was her turn to tease.

“Christ, Peridot,” Jasper moaned. She placed her firm hands on Peridot’s hips as she rocked, pulling her so that she ground harder against her. Deciding that she had had enough punishment, Peridot elevated herself a bit and held Jasper’s tip against her opening and slowly sank down. Jasper shuddered and groaned, her grip on Peridot’s hips tightening with pleasure. Peridot felt deliriously good and she knew she wasn’t going to last long as Peridot’s thrusts grew quicker. Her toes curled in delight as she saw Peridot stroking herself, her own arousal growing again as they continued. She threw her head back and gasped as her hips jerked to find a particularly good angle. Jasper hissed and dug her nails into Peridot’s hips.

“Shit, Peri, if you keep doing that-” Jasper cut herself off when Peridot sat up entirely and then slammed her hips into Jasper’s.

“Oh Christ! Peridot, oh god, Peridot!"

Jasper came hard, emptying all that she had into her partner. Peridot wasn’t far behind and with a final thrust, she came again, shouting something that sounded like 'Jasper’ as she rode out her and Jasper’s orgasm. She stopped rocking and leaned on Jasper’s chest, panting like a dog as sweat dripped off her head. Rolling off of her, Peridot crawled over so she could kiss Jasper. Japer smiled and bumped her forehead against Peridot’s.

"Now _that_ is having a good time!” Peridot exclaimed. 

Jasper raised an eyebrow. “What’s that about?"

Peridot smiled. "It’s nothing, just a joke between me and Lapis."

Jasper grinned placed a final kiss on Peridots head, standing up and saying, "I’ll be right back.” Peridot nodded, but didn’t say anything.

Getting up, Jasper went and cleaned herself up and grabbed some pajamas out of a basket in the living room. After dressing herself and putting her hair in a braid, she returned to her room with a large shirt. “Hey, I figure that my pants wouldn’t fit you, but you can probably still-"

She stopped when she saw Peridot was already asleep, under the covers and still naked. Amekitten had returned and was curled up by her feet, purring and kneading the duvet with her small paws. Shrugging, she placed the shirt at the foot of the bed and got under the covers with her. Like a heat seeking missile, Peridot immediately rolled over and wrapped herself around Jasper, mumbling something inaudible. Jasper chuckled and kissed her forehead. "G'night, Dot."

She pretended that her snoring was a response.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper wakes up and calls her roommate to help her with her problem while Peridot is still asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres a fluffy ending, because who doesn't like some fluff to follow their smut??
> 
> Anyway, thanks to everyone who has followed this little trilogy. 
> 
> If you are joining us from my tumblr, unabashed-jaspidot, this is part three of the work MORE HUMAN JASPIDOT.
> 
> Thanks again and enjoy!

A phone ringing stirred Amethyst from her sleep. She groaned and rolled over, fully intending to ignore it, but when it persisted, she had no choice but to answer it, lest it wake Pearl. Picking up her phone, she stared at the screen for a few seconds and sighed, sliding her thumb on the touch screen and putting it to her face. 

“Hello?” She croaked, her voice rough from sleep. There was rustling on the other line before the other spoke. 

“Amethyst!” Jasper hissed. 

Amethyst groaned and shut her eyes. “Jasper, do you have any idea what time it is? Why are you calling me so early?" 

Jasper looked the clock on the microwave. "It’s 8:45, Ame. Also, thanks for cleaning up like I asked.” Amethyst could hear the sarcasm dripping from that comment, but brushed it off. 

“Welcome to Shrug City, Jasp,” Amethyst said cooly. “Why, what’s up? Did you lose Amekit again? Try shaking the food bag, that always works for me." 

"I didn’t lose the cat!” Jasper snapped, in no mood for her roommates jokes. “I’ve got a serious problem!” She turned and looked back at Peridot, who was still sleeping. She took a deep breath and spoke a little quieter. “I picked up this girl last night-" 

"Oh, what!” Amethyst guffawed, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. “J-dog, back in action!” She laughed heartily, making Pearl stir. The strawberry blonde sat up and glared at Amethyst before laying her head back down and sandwiching it between two pillows, effectively blocking out the noise. Amethyst gave her back a little rub and threw the covers off, leaving the room and shutting the door to let Pearl sleep for a while longer.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Amethyst said, sinking down with her back against the wall. “But really! It’s great that you’re getting back out there.” _Especially after the last one you brought home_ , she thought. Jasper hadn’t had anyone over since the last girl that bailed on her. Usually if Jasper got to the point where she would bring them home, she’d try to tell them that she was trans before they started bumping uglies. Of course, sometimes she’d be caught up in the heat of the moment and she wouldn’t tell them up until the last minute, but more often than not, she was sure to inform them. 

The last girl Amethyst saw Jasper bring home was a nice girl that she had met in a bookstore. The girl was a few bucks short and Jasper offered to pay for them if she’d go have dinner with her later. She agreed and the two really hit it off. She was polite, but had a sense of humor Amethyst could get on board with and almost always showed up with leftovers from the bakery she worked at. All in all, someone Amethyst could get along with, until the night when Jasper let her know about her transition. Amethyst was alerted from her room by the shouting and moved in closer to listen. There were a lot of slurs and names thrown around- Amethyst literally had to drag the girl out the door, still shouting slurs while Jasper broke down into tears. 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s great, whatever,” Jasper whispered impatiently. “I picked up this girl and she stayed the night. She’s really cute, real funny, and I feel like this could extend past being a one night stand."  
"How’d she handle it?” Amethyst asked. 

“She doesn’t care,” Jasper said. “She’s polysexual or something, so as long as I say I’m a girl, she says she’s good.” She heard Amethyst breath a sigh of relief, followed by a huff of annoyance. 

“I don’t understand what the problem is, then." 

"The problem,” Jasper growled through gritted teeth, “is that she is only nineteen!" 

There was silence on Amethyst’s end before she finally shouted, "Whaaat? Oh my God, Jasper! What are you doing preying on the youngins?" 

"I wasn’t preying!” Jasper insisted. “She was sitting at the bar, so I assumed she was at least twenty one! I wouldn’t have picked her up if I knew she was nineteen." 

"Wait, how do you know how old she is?" 

"I found her student ID on the floor when I went to fold up her clothes,” Jasper clarified. “She’s a freshman at the University." 

Jasper heard Amethyst sigh and something that sounded like a refrigerator opening. "Okay, calm down, Jas. Nineteen is a consenting age, right? And it’s not like you got her drunk!" 

Silence. Amethyst put the gallon of milk down on the table harshly. “You have got to be kidding me,” she breathed. "You guys got wasted." 

"I didn’t know!” Jasper repeated. “I wasn’t drunk, but she’s probably never touched alcohol before, so I didn’t know I was getting her drunk! I figured she could handle a couple of shots.”

Amethyst sighed excessively and rubbed her eyes. “Okay. Well, in my opinion, you should probably leave this as a one night stand. You don’t want to get mixed up with freshmen, even if it is only a three year difference. I’d say drop it, just to be safe.”

At the same time that Amethyst was giving her sage advice, Peridot had walked into the kitchen where Jasper was, wearing Jasper’s orange “party hard” shirt. It was huge on her, falling off one shoulder and looked more like a dress than a shirt. Her hair was messy from sleep, she looked like he hadn’t slept in a month and dammit if she didn’t look better in that shirt than Jasper did. 

Wandering over to Jasper, she put her forehead on her chest and groaned loudly. “I need ibuprofen, some breakfast, and a back rub,” she announced. “I’ve never been hungover before, and I feel terrible." 

Jasper chuckled and put an arm around her. "Yeah, sure thing, babe." 

Amethyst’s shouts made Jasper realize that she was still on the phone. "Jasper! Are you even listening?" 

Jasper rubbed Peridot’s back as she stood there, dismissing Amethyst quickly. "Yeah, yeah, thanks Ame, I’ll do that,” and she hung up. 

“Who was that?” Peridot mumbled. 

Jasper kissed her head. “Nothing for you to worry about. C'mon, you big baby,” she said, leading Peridot back to her room. “Let’s get you sober.”

Amethyst sighed and put her phone down, returning to her breakfast. Pearl poked her head around the corner, a blanket still wrapped around her shoulders. “Was that Jasper?”

Amethyst nodded and put the milk away. “Yep.”

“What did she want?”

Amethyst gave Pearl the rundown of the situation, finishing with how Jasper would probably ignore her advice. Pearl frowned. “Aren’t you glad that she is comfortable enough to be starting a new relationship, especially after how horribly the last one fell apart?”

Amethyst nodded and stirred her cereal. “Mmhmmmm,” she hummed, picking out as many marshmallow charms as she could and eating them at once. Pearl crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. “Then _why_ would you give her that contradictory advice?”

The shorter girl smirked triumphantly. “Because I know my cousin, Pearl, and I know for a fact that she never takes my advice.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot gets over her hangover with some much needed TLC from Jasper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff, because we all need a little more fluff in our lives. This work as a whole was supposed to be three parts, but I got some inspiration and got carried away. Sue me, they're really cute.

It was around noon when Peridot woke up again, her head still pounding. She squinted at the sunlight coming from the window, disgusted at how bright it was. Curling around the pillow next to her again, she was determined to go back to sleep, though when the door creaked open, she opened one eye to glare at Jasper, who was walking in with a box of crackers and a glass of water, looking entirely sober. Peridot groaned, making Jasper smirk. 

"Good morning, sleepy head. How's the headache?" Peridot shut her eye again and moved a hand to rub her face. 

"No better than it was this morning," she muttered. "Can you shut that window? It is _way_ too bright in here." 

Jasper put the glass on her dresser. "The blinds are broken, I can't shut them." 

Peridot sat up, horrified. "They were open last night? The whole time we-" 

"Don't worry about it," Jasper assured. "There's nothing but a field over there. No one ever goes out there." 

Peridot pulled the blankets over her shoulder, still looking uneasy. "Are you sure?" 

Jasper nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. "Of course I'm sure, I've only lived here for four years. The only time my neighbors go out there is when they see me bring a girl home and they’re ready for a show." 

She grinned and managed to dodge the swipes Peridot took at her. "I'm kidding!" she chuckled. "Someone can't handle a joke." 

Peridot closed her eyes tightly, the effort of moving around putting a bigger strain on her headache. "That _someone_ can't handle anything right now,” she grumbled. " _Especially_ not her alcohol." 

Rolling over to face away from the window, she pulled the blankets over her head. "Can you _please_ do something about the light, though? I've got the worst headache since the birth of Athena."

Jasper grinned at the reference, giving her leg a pat. "Sure thing, babe. C'mere." 

Scooting her arms underneath Peridot, she picked her up, blanket and all, carrying her into the living room and to the couch. It was significantly darker with the blinds pulled shut and Peridot managed to comfortably open her eyes, noticing that Jasper had cleaned up while she was asleep. While she appreciated the effort, she wasn’t going to stay awake longer than necessary to admire it. 

Jasper had disappeared momentarily, returning with the glass of water and crackers. She placed them both on the table next to Peridot, alongside two pills of ibuprofen. 

"Hey, don't go back to sleep," she said, poking Peridot. "Eat this, drink that, take these." 

Peridot remained with her eyes closed. "I don't wanna," she muttered. "I want to sleep." 

"Yeah, well, I don't care. Your headache will be gone quicker if you take these."

Peridot huffed, but still didn't move. If there was one thing she like to do when she felt sick, it was be difficult. "I'm cold," she said, changing the subject just to be contrary. "Why is your AC so high?" 

"It's not cold," Jasper replied, sitting on the other couch. "You're just weird."

Peridot whined and rolled over, throwing one arm over the edge of the couch. "Come sit with me," she grumped. Jasper didn't move at first, but when the other persisted, she reluctantly stood up. "Fine," she sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "I sit with you, and you eat the crackers and take the stupid medicine, okay?" 

Peridot nodded, so Jasper moved onto the couch with her. Sitting between Jasper's legs with her head resting on her chest, Peridot grinned smugly for getting what she wanted. Jasper grabbed the box of crackers, plopping them in the other girls lap. “Okay, I’m here, so eat your snack so you don’t burn a hole in your stomach with painkillers.”

Peridot pawed at them pathetically, leaning back to look at Jasper. "Open these." 

Jasper sighed dramatically. "Jeez, you're such a baby, Peridot." She complained, but she opened the crackers anyway, even going the extra mile to put one in her mouth. 

Peridot munched contentedly. "You're the one who got me drunk," she pointed out. "You made your bed, now you have to deal with the drunk teenager you put in it." 

Jasper bit her lip, Peridot's metaphor reminding her of the conversation she meant to have. She fed Peridot another cracker. "Speaking of that," she began, "do you know how old I am?" 

Peridot took the cracker in her teeth and held it for a moment, considering the question. "You're at least twenty," she concluded. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be living in upperclassmen campus housing, right?" 

“...Right," Jasper finally said. Peridot finished her cracker and nudged Jasper's hand, indicating that she wanted another. She did as she was told, realizing that there was no use in arguing. 

"Why?" Peridot said as she accepted another cracker. "Having a crisis about having sex with someone two years younger than you?" 

Jasper froze. "Two?" she echoed. "I thought you were nineteen?" 

Peridot leaned back on Jasper. "No, but I will be in a couple of weeks, so I guess I'm only a year younger." 

Jasper was mortified. "Try three years," she corrected quietly. 

Peridot looked up at Jasper. "You're twenty two?" 

Jasper nodded. Peridot shrugged and reached for the water and medicine.

"Huh, well that answers why you were so casual about that tequila." She swallowed down the pills. "I guess you thought I was twenty one, since I was at the bar, when I'm actually just older than jail bait!" 

She snickered and put the glass on the table, settling against Jasper again. "That's funny." 

There was silence for a bit before Jasper broke it. "Does it bother you?" she asked. 

Peridot didn't hesitate in her response. "Nope. The only thing bothering me is my migraine." 

Jasper gave a small smile which quickly turned into a mischievous smirk. "You know what's good for headaches?" she purred jokingly, running her hand on the inside of Peridot's thigh. Peridot swatted her hand away. 

"No thanks," she muttered. "I don't even want to think about having sex with you." She paused and then sat up when she realized what she had said. "No, wait- damn it," she growled, turning around to face Jasper. "I didn't mean that, not like that. I just meant with my headache I can't even think about that- plus, I'm gross feeling, and honestly with how _sore_ I am from last night, I’m not sure I could handle an-" 

Jasper chuckled and put her hands up. "Settle down, Dot. I know what you meant, and I was kidding anyway." She had to physically make Peridot lay down again because she looked ready to rip off Jasper's clothes to prove she wasn't disgusted by her. Peridot frowned and snuggled closer to Jasper. 

"Sorry," she said anyway, still upset with herself for that faux-pas. 

Jasper put an arm around her. "It's fine," she sighed. Peridot laid there for a while with her eyes closed before finally murmuring, "We should do this again. Just, less alcohol, same amount of... This." 

Jasper smiled and shut her eyes as well. "Yeah, let's do that."


End file.
